Whatever the Price, I'll Pay
by Loki67
Summary: Dean is angry, possessive and abusive. But Sam will pay the price every time if it means being with his brother. Still no ownership and even more love *WARNINGS! Wincest/SLASH! Keep away if this isn't your thing!


**Whatever the price, I'll pay **

The first thing he thought after consciousness pulled at him, was that he had died and been thrown back in to the pit. But not at first, at first he just lay there, staring blankly in to space. And then the pain hit, and the agony that tore through him made it seem all the more possible that he was back in the cage.

He blinked slowly as his eyes acclimatised themselves to the beams of light that glared through the blinds of the motel window.

Pushing up slowly on to his elbows he groaned as the pain in his ribs seared through him like hot blade. He fell back on to the pillows resignedly, tried to move his legs but found the same scorching agony burning through him once again. It was then that he felt something peculiar.

Something cold and hard on his shin. And when he reluctantly shifted his leg a second time, mindful of the pain, he heard the soft clink of metal.

_Crap_

His breathing hastened and the burst of adrenaline sent blood pounding to his ears, until for a moment all he could hear was the thud of his heart.

_Breathe Sam. Think. What happened? Where's Dean? Dean? Dean! Shit._

He concentrated intently on evening out his staggered breathing. His chest rose and fell like he was running a marathon, and each breath hitched momentarily on a heavy thump of his heart. He closed his eyes and willed himself to calm down. He didn't hear the bathroom door open.

He didn't see Dean's tall posture hesitate in the doorway, leaning against the frame for a few moments whilst casting dark, gleeful eyes towards him as he played with the jagged blade in his hand, caressing the sharp edge gently under the pad of his finger.

He didn't hear him creep silently to the side of the bed, and stand there wordlessly, watching.

A gentle hand dropped to his head and began caressing the soft brown curls that had fallen to the pillow. He started suddenly at the unexpected touch, sending a fresh jolt of agony through his already throbbing body. His vision had fogged over with the pain and he blinked desperately into the haze trying to focus on the figure standing beside his bed. His eyes grew wide with apprehension as he took in Dean's form, looming above him ominously, blade in hand, caressing it's edges slowly with his fingers.

"Dean?" He choked "What…?"

"_Sammy?_" Dean's warning growl sent a shiver down his spine. "Now, You know better than that, don't you_, little brother_?" he continued, low and threatening, almost menacing.

Sam opened his mouth again to speak but Dean held up a silencing hand and raised his eyebrows in to a provoking scold. Something about that expression made Sam shudder. He swallowed a frustrated sob and instead turned beseeching eyes to his brother.

_Please…don't _

That puppy-eyed gaze, blinking out behind long dark lashes and half buried under sweat drenched bangs made Dean quiver. Even now, he couldn't deny his brother for too long once that look took a hold.

"What Sammy? Does it hurt?" he asked, head tilting to one side, his tone creepily sardonic and tender.

Sam nodded slowly, tears of agony stinging his eyes as Dean leaned across and trailed a hand along his chest, warm fingers caressing his bruised skin, softly for a moment, and then pushing down wickedly against his ribs. Sam gasped, the action sending pain firing through him, rendering him a breathless, gaping mess.

"D..Dean? Please, it hurts…I..ca…I can't…move" he wheezed.

Dean nodded, without real interest or compassion.

"mmhmm. I know Sam. Chained you to the bed myself remember? Well…Maybe you don't come to think of it. You were pretty banged up by the time I'd finished with you."

Sam huffed out a hurt sob at his brother's obvious nonchalance. The sheer fact that Dean had admitted to the assault so openly and dismissed Sam's discomfort without a care shook him to the very core.

He thought that after the last time, things might be different. Dean had been so tentative over the past few weeks since Sam was released from hospital. Obviously he thought wrong.

"ple..please" he stuttered. "help me".

"You're fine Sammy, just a few cracked ribs and a whole lot a' achin bones" Dean reassured, eyes blank and uncaring. He dug his fingers cruelly in to his Sam's chest, a snarling smirk twitching at his lips as he watched his baby brother whimper and writhe helplessly on the bed.

"s..st..stop, please Dean, God…it hurts" he cried out. Tears leaking in hot streams down his cheeks.

Dean pressed firmly once, twice, three more times, until Sam was a quivering wreck, sobbing and begging like a toddler.

"Quiet Sam." Dean growled as he removed his hand and pulled back from the bed, crouching beside it to meet Sam's line of vision.

"You need to be very, very quiet now Sammy. I punished you last night because you made me angry. You promised you wouldn't do that again, not after last time…" Dean shook his head, looking genuinely remorseful, and shifted his gaze to stare momentarily at the floor.

"Why did you do it Sam? Why d'you let it happen, _again_? Don't you ever, _ever_ learn? You think I like punishing you like this, think I get off on it?"

Sam shook his head as much as his body would allow before the pain took hold and he stilled, watching Dean's contrite stare weaken in to something much more sinister.

"I didn't _hear_ you Sammy…_I said, do you think I like doing this?" _he growled, low in his throat and reached up, pressing firm fingers deep in to Sam's ribcage, expression unfaltering as he listened to his brother cry out in agony.

"N..no, no, I don't. Please…please stop" Sam quaked under the pressure in his chest, hoping his pleas wouldn't fall on uncaring ears, but the fingers just pressed harder, deeper, until the fog rose in his eyes and everything went black.


End file.
